Does Love Always Conquer All?
by DeeCohan
Summary: Sequel to The Stares - Now that Hermione and Draco ahve gone public how will everyone react?
1. The lake

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue**

**A/n: I know it took me AGES to get this sequel up and im sorry but my life has been very hectic lately - if you haven't read STARES don't read this yet, you will need to read that one first as it sort of gives background to this fic.**

**Chapter 1**

"Why him, after everything he has done to us in the past. Why him" Ron was walking up and down the Gryffindor common room fuming, he had just witnessed Hermione and Draco, dancing and kissing each other. He had so many questions. Why him? How long has it been going on? Did he have her under a spell? If so which spell? How did he and Harry not know?

All these thoughts were running through his mind as he and Harry were waiting for Hermione to come into the common room so that she could answer the questions that they had for her. They had tried to find her after the song had finished but Draco and Hermione were nowhere to be seen.

They had even asked some of the Slytherins because they were so angry and they were just as furious as them but didn't know where they had gone.

Meanwhile…..

"I can't believe we have just done that" Hermione and Draco were walking hand in hand around the Hogwarts gardens. Hermione had been looking up at the stars as they were walking, but when Draco stopped she immediately dropped her gaze to meet his. They just stood looking at each other, both feeling complete and content. Hermione noticed that with the glow of the moon Draco's face looked more beautiful than ever. The moon was reflected in his silver eyes, his hair hanging loosely framing his face cast a shadow across his features which she felt memorising. They stood for what felt like an eternity just memorising everything about each other when Draco broke the silence.

"Are you happy?" Draco's voice had a tint of fear in it and Hermione had picked up on it. "Happy? What do you mean?"

Draco sighed and sat down on a large boulder that over looked the lake "Are you happy? With me" Hermione suddenly realised what he meant and she sat down next to him, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Draco look at me" He had been looking at the lake, watching the moon reflect in the even water, he looked up at Hermione and looked into her eyes. "I have never been happier. Before I found out that it was you writing those letters to me, I tried to imagine who it was, I would look around the great hall at all the guys and wonder who it was that was staring at me, I would wonder who felt those things about me and knew everything about me, I never thought it would be you…

"Part of me had hoped it would be you, but another part of me made me think that someone as smart and beautiful as you would never even look twice at me. Even since I found out I have been floating on cloud nine. I am so happy right now and I know the reason is you. I love you"

She looked deep in his eyes and saw that he was touched by her speech. Everything she had said had been the truth.

Draco had just listened through the whole speech and she had taken his breath away. He had no idea that she felt like that, like he did and he was so happy that she did. He lifted his hand to lie on her cheek, his thumb slowly caressing her check. He leaned in and watched her close her eyes and just as their lips were about to touch he whispered "I love you too" then closed the final distance. They had spent the next hour or so just kissing and watching the stars. It was almost midnight when Hermione broke away from the latest breathtaking make out session "We better go back inside, I bet our friends will have a few questions for us" Draco smiled and nodded "Come on then"

Draco walked Hermione to the portrait of the fat lady "Good luck with Potter and Weaselby" Hermione smiled and put her hand behind Draco's neck puling him to her, she kissed him deeply and passionately when they broke apart both were breathless and had huge smiles on their faces. Hermione loved it when Draco smiled like that his eyes glowed and his face seemed almost angelic. "Good luck with your lot. Goodnight gorgeous" Draco continued to smile "Goodnight love" They had a final quick kiss before he left her to enter the portrait. She turned around took a deep breath and said the password, now to face Harry and Ron.

**A/N: Ok there it is the first chapter of the sequel I hope you all like it.**

**CrazyforWill:** Glad you liked it and I hope you will like the sequel

**dramaqueen141691:** I read your review and I blushed so much and had a huge grin on my face. Thanks it means a lot that you said that

**Random gal:** Thank you im glad you liked the ending I loved it too lol

**emikitty0922:** I hope you liked the dress, and I hope you like this chapter

**deadlyabyss12:** I believe that the only reason Draco was like he was, was because he was denied love and once he found true love he is smart enough to keep a hold on it, besides our Slytherin sex god needs to have a soft point and its Hermione

**DanRadcliffe5666:** Glad you liked it and im glad that you have some ideas for this fic I might just have to take you up on a few in the future

**Monica7725:** I hope you like this chapter. Im glad you think I described the dress well I wasn't to sure about it.


	2. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sure**

**A/n: This will be another short chapter im afraid, my computer is still playing up, I am getting it taken into the shop soon but I though I'd knock out a short chapter before I do.**

**This is just chapter 2 again you have already read it but I realised my mistakes on it and decided to change them.**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione walked through the portrait to see a very angry Ron and a sleepy Harry. She walked up to them calmly and tapped Ron on the shoulder "You're up late" She hoped that by not mentioning Draco they could let it blow over until the morning. She didn't want her beautiful night ruined by Ron's anger.

"Don't try and act like tonight didn't happen. Why the hell were you with Draco tonight? How long has it been going on? Have you been laughing at us behind our back? You know he is only using you to get to us. That's how he works Hermione. He doesn't care for you, not really"

Hermione had already had enough of Ron's remarks about Ron and her lovely calm exterior had changed abruptly to anger as he was speaking. "Ron mate, I think you should shut up now" Harry had noticed Hermione's face and knew her well enough to know that she would blow up at him any moment.

"What? Are you mad? She is kissing Draco, the death eater, the enemy the ferret git"

That was enough for Hermione "Don't you DARE call him that, he is not a death eater and nor does he plan on becoming one. He is not using me to get to you and he is not my enemy he is my boyfriend. I have had enough of you. You think that just because you don't see me as girlfriend material that no one does? Get it into your thick skull Ron I am in love with Draco Malfoy, and nothing you say or do will change it.

"Hermione it's him or us" Harry looked at Ron, shocked that he would say such a thing, he knew Ron was angry but give her an ultimatum?

Hermione tried hard to keep her tears back but it didn't work. Tears were flowing silently out of her eyes. "If that's the way you feel, don't let me stop you from throwing me away"

She walked of into her dorm room and feel onto her bed crying.

"Ron, what the hell? I knew you were angry but come on, giving her an ultimatum? She didn't deserve that mate"

Ron sighed "I know, but I can't stand to see her with him, I just cant" Harry looked at Ron suspiciously "Ron? Do you have a thing for Hermione"

Ron looked Harry in the eye and nodded, a soft 'oh' came from Harry's mouth. He now understood why Ron was acting the way he was, but would Hermione understand?

**A/n: I know its way shorter than ever before and im sorry but I cant write when my computer is playing up please don't flame me.**

**Monica772:** Glad you liked it I hope you like this too despite how short it is

**random gal**: aww thank you

**Goddess of life and death**: Glad your happy and are reading the sequel

**many.boyz.lil.time:** well we all now what kind of temper Ron has lol

**DanRadcliffe5666:** I agree completely they need to get over there old grudge, but whether they do will remain to been

**Emikitty0922:** im happy your happy oh and the dress? I have it myself lol

**Samantha Cameron**: I don't think Ron would take it to good by Harry is always I reserved guy

**BlAcK silhouette:** thanks for reviewing it means a lot that you put me on your favourites

**KC:** thanks for reviewing both times lol I hope you like this chapter despite its shortness


	3. Rons new love

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: I know the last few chapters have been short so I am going to try and make this longer for you, thanks for reading this.**

**Chapter 3**

Hermione had spent the entire night crying, she knew that Ron would be angry, and she knew that Harry would be too but he wouldn't be selfish enough to give her an ultimatum, because that is what Ron was, selfish. He didn't care about Hermione, about who she loves or her feelings. No, to Ron Hermione was just someone who would do his homework for him and get him out of stupid situations, but if he wanted out of their friendship she wasn't going to stop him.

She looked at her clock and saw that it was time for breakfast, how was it that the morning before she was so happy and then this morning she felt like she was completely drained? It didn't seem possible that emotions could change that much in such a short amount of time, but apparently they can.

She got dressed and washed her face and went downstairs hoping that Draco had a better time than she had. As she walked into the common room she saw Ron and Harry sitting in the chairs by the fireplace, instead of walking to them which she would do normally, she walked passed them and went to the Great Hall. She ended sitting in between Seamus and Dean so that if Ron came down she wouldn't have to sit by him. When she looked up at the Slytherin table and saw the concerned face of Draco. 'Are you ok?" He mouthed. She smiled at his concern and nodded 'Ill be fine' he knew she wasn't and she knew that he would ask her later, and she would tell him, but for now she just wanted to eat breakfast.

As breakfast ended the owl post came Hermione didn't expect anything, but was surprised when she found to letters dropped into her bowl of cereal. She opened the first letter.

_Hermione _

_I know you are upset and angry right now about Ron's ultimatum but please give me the chance to explain. Meet me at half one on the quidditch pitch. Please there is something you need to know._

_Please think about it_

_Harry_

Hermione sighed, she knew that Harry meant well but she wasn't sure that she would want to hear any kind of explanation; however she knew that Harry had a level head and she should hear him out.

She opened the next letter.

_Dear Hermione_

_I hope everything went ok with Potter and Weasleby, my lot were shocked but because I'm a Malfoy they didn't dare say a word against you. Will you meet me after lessons at the lake?_

_I miss you_

_Dragon_

Hermione smiled and looked up at Draco. She saw he was looking at her with a smile, the smile that made her melt whenever he showed it. She smiled back and nodded. His smile grew wider and continued to open his mail.

As it turned twenty past one, Hermione made her way to the Quidditch pitch. When she got there she saw that Harry was already there, alone.

She walked up to him and shook his shoulders; he seemed to be in a different world until he felt her touch. "Mione I am so glad you decided to hear me out" "Well if you are going to tell me why Ron is acting like a complete idiot, then I want to hear it"

Harry nodded and motioned to the stands, Hermione nodded and followed him there. When they had both sat down Hermione turned to look at Harry. He took a deep breath and started. "Ok, first off I want you to know that Ron doesn't know that I am talking to you right now and I would prefer it to stay that way. Ok?" Harry waited for the nod, and when he got it he continued.

"The main reason he said what he did, well apart from the fact that we don't like Malfoy and he doesn't like us, is that…Ron…we he kind of…" Hermione got sick of Harry's stammering and urged him on "He what?" He looked at her and took another deep breath "He has a thing for you" Hermione was shocked "What do you mean "he has a thing for me?""

Harry sighed "I mean he fancies you, wants you to be with him not Malfoy get it?" As realisation set in Hermione slumped against the chairs, she never thought that in a million years that Ron would think that about her. She didn't know what to say instead she just looked across the stadium.

"Look Mione, I'm not telling you this so you will dump Malfoy and go out with him, but I though you needed to know why he got so defensive and why he said what he did, and I know that he doesn't mean it and deep down you know too" Hermione looked at him and nodded "I know, I love Ron but as a friend and no more" Harry nodded that he understood. "I know, but maybe you need to tell him that, without telling him you know how he feels, you think you can do that?

Hermione wasn't sure if she could but there was only one way to find out.

Hermione spent the afternoon looking for Ron and eventually found him sitting by the lake on a boulder, talking to Ginny.

Ginny looked up and saw Hermione and she knew it was her time to leave, she said her goodbye to Ron and mouthed 'Good luck' to Hermione, all she did was nod.

She settled herself next to Ron not saying anything at first "Ron, I need you to know that you hurt me, by giving me the ultimatum. I never thought that my best friend would ever do that to me, make me between the two people I love most."

Ron looked up hopefully "My boyfriend and my best friend" Ron let his eyes drop to the lake once again. "I hope you can understand that I love him with all my heart and I hope that you can forgive me for not choosing between you. It would tear me in pieces if I had to choose please don't make me Ron" She looked at him with pleading eyes.

He couldn't help but feel guilty "I know that I hurt you, I … I didn't mean to but I was angry that you had to choose him when you could have had… it doesn't matter. I'm sorry, forgive me?" Hermione searched his eyes and could tell he was being sincere. "I forgive you, but I have something to tell you"

Ron looked confused "Well you know that transfer student? Becky McKenzie? Well, she has a huge crush on you, and was wondering if you would go out with her to the next Hogsmead trip?" Ron's smile immediately widened. Yes he had a thing for Hermione, and he always would, but he had liked Becky since she first came. She was transferred to Hogwarts from Bauxbattons so that she could be closer to her family, who lived just an hour away from Hogwarts. She had shoulder length brown hair, with red highlights. A side fringe and the most gorgeous green eyes he had ever seen.

He quickly excused himself from Hermione to go in search of Becky. Hermione spent the next few minutes just staring into the lake. She had the rest of the afternoon of because their Herbology teacher had come down with something and had to cancel the lessons for the day.

She just sat there thinking of how easily Ron was persuaded to go to someone else, she wasn't jealous or anything, she was actually glad that he would give up so easily and not mention his feelings for her, that would have made the whole situation worse.

As Hermione was lost in thought Draco was walking up behind her and leant up a tree to watch her, she had a distant look in her eyes as she watched over the lake. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to disturb her, but he couldn't stay away.

He walked up to her and positioned himself behind her on the rock, put his arms around her waist and pulled her to him so that she was resting against his chest.

He put his chin on the crook of her neck and looked at the lake with her.

"Hi" Hermione said as she put her hands on top of Draco's. She could feel him smiling into her neck "Hello gorgeous" She turned around in his embrace and brought her hand up to caress his cheek. "I've missed you" She leaned in and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. She pulled away and he smiled at her "ditto" and pulled her back to him.

After a quick make out session, they resumed looking over the lake, both comfortable with the silence, both thinking that nothing could spoil this moment, until.

"Hello son"

**A/n: I know I'm cruel for leaving it here, but I have a lot of updates to write lol.**

**Samantha Cameron:** I know Ron can be stubborn but I think Hermione managed to stray him, with a new girl.

**emikitty092:** I know it was short but I hope that this one is a bit longer for you

**GooseyCorsair:** The Slytherins are scared of the status that Malfoy holds, they wouldn't say anything bad, in front of Draco that is.

**SilverShiver:** Thanks for all the reviews for The Stares and for this I hope you are enjoying reading this, and I am glad that you used my ideas for your fic, anything to help a great writer like yourself.

**Alexis:** I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last and thanks for reviewing

**xOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo:** Long name lol. I hope you liked this chapter and keep reviewing

**Monica7725:** I don't think Ron was thinking about whether he was being fair or not, you know his anger lol. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Etcies:** I'm glad you liked The Stares and seeming as that is finished, I am replying to your review in this. I am glad you love this too


	4. Lucius

Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue

A/n: Ok I know it was cruel to end it where I did, but I couldn't help it. Someone said that Ron had gotten over Hermione too fast, I know he did but I didn't want to dwell too much and that particular plot so I tied it up as soon as I could.

For those of you who read my other fic. The Love of the Heads, it was removed. Someone had put in a complaint and it was removed, just as I was about to update. So I am re-writing it all and having it checked by my beta before posting it.

Chapter 4

Draco and Hermione looked up to find Lucius Malfoy staring back at them. Hermione immediately tried to get out of Draco's arms, but he held her in place.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked with hate in his voice, not bothering to hide it.

Lucius had heard the anger but decided to ignore it. "Well son, I had heard you were _having relations _with a mudblood, and I have come to put an end to it"

"Is that so?" Draco knew who had told Lucius. It would have been Pansy. She was always jealous of any girl Draco would go near and would automatically find a way of splitting them up. But this time Draco wasn't going to let that happen. He loved her too much to lose her.

"Well let me tell you something _Lucius" _he didn't call him father, because he wasn't his father to him anymore. He had lost that respect when he had killed his mother. "I love Hermione, and I refuse to give her up. No one and I mean no one is going to take her from me. Got it?"

Lucius simply looked from Hermione to Draco before withdrawing his wand. "You will not speak to your father like that" He pointed his wand at Draco's chest and muttered "_Crucio". _ Draco fell to the floor and although he wasn't screaming, Hermione could tell that he was in a lot of pain; she could see it from his eyes.

Without thinking she picked up her wand and pointed it at Lucius, who was too busy torturing his son to notice her "_Stupefy" _Lucius immediately fell to the floor.

Hermione ran to Draco and put his head in her lap. "Draco, Draco. Are you ok?"

Draco looked up into Hermione's eyes "That's my girl" before pulling her down to meet his lips.

Professor Snape, who had just witnessed Hermione throw a curse at Lucius, was making his way towards the headmaster's office. He had Lucius floating behind him and Hermione and Draco walking behind him.

Once they reached the portrait, Snape muttered the password "Milky stars". As the door opened they all saw that Professor Dumbledore was watching him through his half moon spectacles, as if he were waiting for them. "Ah… Professor Snape, My Malfoy, Miss Granger. How can I help you?" Snape nodded at Draco who had launched into the story.

Once he had finished Professor Dumbledore nodded. "Ok well seeming as you were on school grounds when this happened, I can take certain actions against Mr Malfoy. Would you be ok with that Draco? He is your father after all"

Draco looked at the floating and unconscious form of Lucius. He looked back at Dumbledore "He isn't my father. Do what you must; I will never let him hurt Hermione like he hurt…my mother"

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw the sadness. She never knew that one person could hold so much pain. She walked over to him and pulled him into a hug and held him so tight that Draco thought he might pass out from the lack of air.

"Very well, you may be required to go to a trial, but I will try my best to stop that from happening. I will get him sent to Azkaban Mr Malfoy; he will not harm you again."

Draco nodded and he and Hermione headed for the door. Once they had left Professor Snape looked at Dumbledore and an unspoken conversation was agreed.

Both Hermione and Draco would need protection, even if Lucius was put in Azkaban. He was a powerful man and had a lot of people who owe him favours and would do so at a drop of the hat.

Hermione and Draco had spent the rest of the day walking around the Hogwarts grounds. Talking about different things, they would stop every now and again to make out.

The conversation eventually got to the future. Hermione had said that she wanted to be a teacher, to mould the future generations mind for the better. She had said that she wanted to be a Transfiguration teacher but she also wanted to be a Potions teacher, she would have to decide once she got her final grades back.

Draco wanted to be an Aurora; he wanted to rid the wizarding world of people like his father and Voldermort. Hermione admired his courage.

They continued to walk around the grounds until it grew dark, and they grew hungry. They walked into the hall holding hands, once they reached the Gryffindor table, Draco kissed Hermione goodbye and headed to his seat.

Hermione sat in her usual seat next to Ron and Harry. Harry had a book on the latest quidditch moves open in front of him and Ron was sitting talking to none other than Becky McKenzie. Hermione was happy that he was able to move on, and Becky seemed to be a nice girl.

Suddenly Dumbledore cleared his throat. "I have an announcement to make" Everyone's head turned to him in complete silence. It was only Dumbledore who could get this kind of silence, apart from Snape. The difference being Dumbledore got it through respect and Snape got it through fear.

"I would like to let you all know that we have decided to start a new programme. If any of the 6th or 7th years decide that they would like a career in teaching, we will be giving them a month trial of the subject of their choice. They would be aiding the Professor with their lessons and preparations for the upcoming exams.

"If anyone is interested please speak to your Professor of choice and they will consider your placement" With that Dumbledore sat down and the plates automatically filled with food.

Hermione looked up at Draco. He was looking at her with a twinkle in his beautiful eyes. She smiled at him and he winked back. She turned around and began to eat her dinner, all the while thinking of which Professor to approach.

**A/n: I know it's not very long. I am sorry but I have been very busy lately and figured that a short update is better than none at all right?**

**Samantha Cameron:** Ron has liked the girl since he saw her, but thought he would have a better chance with Hermione, ironic really as he had no chance with Hermione and every chance with Becky

**Monica7725: **I know Ron got over her a little quickly but I didn't want him to dwell, I see him as the kind of guy who will cut his loses and try something else. That might sound crude I'm not sure depends on how you take it lol. I'm glad you reviewed and hope you liked this chapter.

**DanRadcliffe5666: **I think we all wish that Lucius would die, but he is kind of like Voldermort… he keeps coming back

**Etcies: **Thanks I'm glad you think I am a good writer. I know that I need to work on my punctuation and spellings and it is something that I am getting better at gradually.

**XOxOkIsSmYaSsXoXo: **Yup Lucius was there and is now gone, but for how long? Hope you liked this update

**twista123: ** Thanks for reviewing an I hope you keep reviewing


	5. The Prefects Bathroom

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue**

**A/n: Ok I had sort of a writer's block and then my best friend said something and it gave me so many ideas. Anyway thanks for sticking with this, and I will be putting up The Love of the Heads again soon. P.S if you notice any mistakes tell ME and I will sort it out please don't report me, I think that if another one of my fics get erased, I don't think I could continue.**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione had been thinking about which professor to approach, she though about Professor McGonagall but also about Snape. She knew that if she didn't choose soon, she would loose out to both.

She would ask Draco what his opinion was before decided on it. Either way she knew it would be a great experience.

As Hermione was a prefect, she decided to take advantage of the Prefect's bathroom. At around 8pm she got ready to go to the bathroom.

As she was headed out the door she noticed that Ron was in the corner, snogging Becky, however Harry was nowhere to be seen. Hermione proceeded to the bathroom and didn't encounter anyone on her way, which was always unusual. She got to the portrait and muttered the password.

Once she got into the bathroom she looked around, normally the portrait would tell you if the bathroom was in use. But Hermione always checked anyway. This time it was empty, she walked over to the taps and chose the ones she always did. The ones she always chose were the lavender smelling bubbles and the huge bubbles.

The bath took a surprisingly small time to fill, considering its size. Hermione got undressed and slid into the bath, relaxing immediately. She floated in the bath for a good few minutes before deciding to go for a swim. She always swam underwater; it's where she felt safest, apart from Draco's arms.

Then she started thinking about Draco and how great it would be to have him with her now, massaging the bubbles into her back.

Just then the portrait door swung open, and with Hermione underwater, she didn't notice. It was Draco.

Draco had spoken to the portrait and was informed that Hermione was using the bathroom. He told the portrait that Hermione was his girlfriend. He loved saying that, she was his girlfriend, his and only his.

He quickly spotted her under the water although the water was thick with bubbles he could just about see a form swimming. He smiled and divested himself of his clothes.

He slid in and dove under the water, he quickly swam up too her and put his arms around her waist. She immediately started to struggle, thinking that someone, and not her boyfriend was trying to kill her.

She struggled to the surface and as she did she turned around, ready to punch the person who had their hands around her waist. She relaxed once she saw it was Draco, he had a huge, genuine grin plastered on his face as he laughed at Hermione.

"What? Someone could have been attacking me, I didn't know it was you" Hermione said, crossing her arms across her chest, as she did she realised something important. Both she and Draco were naked.

She looked at him, and couldn't see past his chest thanks to the bubbles. She wasn't sure whether she should be thankful or not.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" She said looking into his eyes, those steely grey eyes that she could get lost in.

"Well I was going to take a shower and then the portrait told me you were in here. And I couldn't resist. It feels like a lifetime since I last saw you"

Hermione smiled at him, "You saw me like, three hours ago"

Draco nodded and pulled her closer to him "Yes, and three hours away from you, is a life time to me"

"Since when did you get all romantic?" Hermione asked as she snaked her arms around his neck

"Since I feel in love with you" was his reply. Hermione smiled and leaned into him, kissing him.

Hermione woke up that morning feeling refreshed. She had gotten back to the common room at around midnight. She and Draco spent most of the night kissing and then she asked his advice on which professor to ask.

His reply was simple _'I'd say go for Transfiguration, I don't think Snape could handle you showing him up'_

Hermione laughed at the thought of it. She had decided to ask Professor McGonagall after all, she was her favourite teacher and it was her favourite subject so why not make a career out of it?

Hermione made her way to breakfast and immediately went up to the teachers table and asked to speak with Professor McGonagall after breakfast. "Of course" was her reply.

She sat down next to Ron and noticed that Harry was missing, for the second time. "Ron, where's Harry?"

Ron looked up from his breakfast and shrugged "I dunno, haven't seen him since yesterday"

Just then Harry sat down, looking out of breath "Sorry guys, I got delayed"

Both Hermione and Ron nodded and proceeded to eat there breakfast. Within a few minutes Ginny was sitting next to Ron, looking a bit tired and out of breath herself.

Hermione looked from Harry to Ginny and back to Harry. They were both out of breath, both were late for breakfast, both were missing from the common room last night. That's when it clicked and just as it did her eyes went wide, Ginny noticed it too.

"Hermione can I have a word with you, in private?" She asked as she started to get up. Hermione just nodded and looked at Harry who hadn't noticed a thing. She followed Ginny out of the Hall and into the courtyard.

**A/n: Thanks for reading and look out for your name below**

**Evie Malfoy:** Thanks and I hate it too, when they do that

**Kellyx0x:** It won't be too long, I now have a beta she is awesome; I am just getting all betad before I post it again

**random gal:** Thanks, I really care about what you think, you were one of my first reviewers if I remember correctly and the fact that you still read my stuff means a lot to me

**emikitty0922:** It's ok as long as you still read and review when you can I will be happy

**Samantha Cameron**: He does have enough to think about, although Lucius is kind of like Voldermort, he keeps coming back

**Yaoiloverever:** thanks for reviewing

**Future movie maker:** thanks it means a lot that people actually read my stuff

**Monica7725:** Be proud you are a GREAT beta and I couldn't have hoped for anyone beta lol get it?

**DanRadcliffe5666:** Wink you will have to wait and find out wont you?


	6. What have you done?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue**

**A/n: Ok I wasn't sure where to take this fic, and have had a lot of trouble with writers block lately. But now it's gone (hopefully) and I can't write more.**

**Chapter 6**

Hermione was being dragged outside by Ginny. Hermione was wide eyed by the time Ginny had spun her around to look into her eyes.

"Hermione, I know you are a smart witch and have figured out that Harry and I are together. But please do not tell anyone, until we are ready to let them know. Please?"

Hermione just nodded in shock, Ginny sighed and said "Thank you."

"How long have you been together?" Hermione asked as Ginny was looking at Harry through the double doors.

"About four months now. I love him so much 'Mione. He's so perfect and gentle."

Hermione watched as Ginny sent loving looks to Harry, who was at that specific moment, trying to keep Ron from nicking a sausage of his plate.

Both Hermione and Ginny watched the fight, and laughed. Ginny then turned and walked to look out of the window, with Hermione just behind her.

"Hermione can I ask you a question?" Ginny asked slowly.

"Of course" Hermione and Ginny were now facing out of the window, backs to the hall.

"How do you know, that you are truly in love? That it isn't just a figment of your imagination? I see the way you look at Draco. I see in your face how I feel about Harry" Ginny looked up to Hermione and back out of the window. It took Hermione a while to answer.

"I think, that once you find that one person, the one person who you love with all of you heart. You just know. I mean with Draco, I can't stop thinking about him when I am away from him; I never want to leave when I am with him. Everything reminds me of him, in one way or another. He brings out the best in me; he makes me a better person. He makes me whole."

She looked up at Ginny, and she had tears in her eyes. "Gin? What's the matter?"

Ginny looked up at Hermione "That was so beautiful; I feel the same way about Harry."

Hermione smiled "Then you will know, just like I do. That Harry is the one for you, like Draco is the one for me"

Ginny smiled and wiped away her tears and walked back into the hall, to talk to Harry.

Hermione just stayed, looking out of the window. She was thinking about what she had said, yes she felt it all, and more. But she couldn't help but wonder if Draco felt the same. She knows he loves her, he tells her most of the time. But does she make him whole?

She was lost in thought, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She breathed in the person's scent, the person smelt like a summer breeze with a hint of cologne. Draco. She leaned back into him.

"I love you, and I heard everything you just said to Weasley and I feel the same, and more. You make me whole; you make me a better person. You make my heart race every time you look at me, and make it skip a beat when you smile at me. You are my all, my everything, and never forget it"

He kissed the top of her head, and just looked out over the misty Hogwarts grounds. He looked down at Hermione and saw that she had tears down her face. He thought he had upset her.

"Hermione? Are you ok?" Hermione turned in his arms and kissed him, with everything she had.

Once they broke apart Draco looked at her and smiled, the smile that made her knees weak, the smile that made her melt. "I am so happy you feel the same. I love you so much" Draco looked at her with his silvery – grey eyes. They were so soft, so caring.

"I love you too. Come on we have lessons"

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand towards Herbology. After the lesson they had to part ways, as they had different lessons.

"I am going to see McGonagall after lessons, and ask her if she would let me apprentice with her, hopefully she won't be too mad with me for not speaking with her this morning. Meet me by the library at around half six?" She asked as she hugged him.

"Sure, she shouldn't be too mad. If she does blame me, that's what I'm here for. See you later gorgeous"

He had walked her to her classroom, so she walked into her lesson. But not before watching Draco, walk around the corner and disappear from her view.

**(A/n: Ok I was going to end it here, but I decided to give you all a long post)**

Hermione made her way to Professor McGonagall's office, so that she could ask about the apprenticeship. She was almost at her door when she felt a hand tap her on her shoulder. She turned around to see Draco looking back at her.

"Draco? What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting by the Library?" She asked confused. Draco just smiled back at her.

"I wanted to give you a bit of moral support before you go in there." Hermione smiled and leaned up to kiss him, which he returned. After a few minutes or so of making out, Hermione broke it off, somewhere in the back of her mind. Something was telling her that something wasn't right. That Draco wasn't kissing her with his normal passion and lust. He seemed to be kissing her for the sake of kissing her.

Draco seemed to be able to read her mind. "I just wanted to wish you luck, I love you and I want you to succeed and get everything you want. That seemed more like Draco, but the unease wouldn't go away.

Hermione smiled "Thanks. I better go in. I don't want to be late. See you later?"

Draco returned the smile "Of course"

Hermione turned around and began to walk away. She heard Draco's footsteps walking away. Just as her hand reached the door knob, everything went black. She fell to the floor. Not feeling pain or feeling anything. She just wasn't conscious.

Draco was pacing in front of the library. It wasn't like Hermione to be late. She said that she had wanted to meet at half past six. It was now seven o'clock. Draco decided to walk the path to Professor McGonagall's office.

Once he reached her office he knocked "Come in." Draco walked in and noticed that Hermione wasn't in there. On the contrary, Professor McGonagall was on her own, grading parchments.

"Yes Mr Malfoy?" Draco walked a little bit further before stopping.

"Have you seen Hermione? She was supposed to meet me after talking to you about her apprenticeship, but she didn't show"

McGonagall's brows furrowed inn confusion. "I'm sorry Mr Malfoy, but Miss Granger has not visited me. She asked me this morning to speak with me, but she has yet to speak to me. Although I can say that I am happy that she wants to be my apprentice."

Draco's heart started to beat fast. If she hadn't turned up here and she wasn't with him where was she? Professor McGonagall could see the worry start to creep on Draco's face. "I am sure she is fine Draco. She has probably just reading a book and has lost track of time. When you see her, please tell her that I would love nothing more than for her to apprentice with me.

Draco nodded and walked out of the door, numb. Where was she? He walked to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady wouldn't let him in so he knocked. Harry came and opened the portrait and looked confused.

"Malfoy? What are you doing in here?"

"Is Hermione in there with you?" He hoped with his whole heart that Hermione was there, he wouldn't be mad that she had stood him up. He just wanted to know that she was safe.

However Harry shook his head "Sorry mate I haven't seen her. Why?"

"She was supposed to meet me after seeing McGonagall. She was going to ask for an apprenticeship with her, and meet me after. When she didn't show I went to McGonagall and she said that Hermione hadn't seen her. It's not like her to not show up. I thought she may be here reading a book or something"

Harry could see the look of worry in Draco's eyes "When did you see her last?" when I dropped her off at her lesson after Herbology"

Harry nodded "ok hang on" He disappeared back into the portrait and after a few minutes of Draco pacing in front of the portrait, it opened again.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Colin Creevey came out. Harry was the first to speak "No one has heard from Hermione, but Colin has seen her" He nodded to Colin, to signal him to speak.

"I saw her just outside McGonagall's office, I was walking past to the common room and she was talking to you" He said rather quickly, as if he were scared.

"What? I haven't seen Hermione since I dropped her off for her lessons. You must have seen wrong" He was back to pacing. He hadn't seen Hermione since he walked of for History of Magic. But why would Creevey lie?

Colin shrugged "I saw you, I even took a picture look" Colin produced a picture and Draco looked at it. Then sudden realisation dawned on him.

"That's not me"

Ron grabbed the picture of him "It sure looks like you. What have you done to our Hermione?"

Ron dove at Draco and tackled him to the floor. Harry and Colin dragged Ron of Draco. Draco was breathing heavily "I have done nothing to Hermione. I love her. Why would I do anything to her, anyway if I had done something why would I be here asking for her?"

Ron looked to Harry who shrugged "Its you in the picture mate." Draco shook his head.

"Look at my hand, the one covering her cheek. It hasn't got my ring on it" Draco showed his right hand "My mother gave it to me, about two or three weeks before she died. I haven't taken it of since. However it does not seem to be on my hand in the picture. Therefore it isn't me."

Everyone agreed that it wasn't Draco, but then who was it? Anyone could have taken a poly juice potion and look like him. But who would want to harm Hermione?

All five of them were stunned into silence. Someone had taken Hermione.

**A/n: I hope you liked it. I tried to make it as long as possible. Please leave reviews I look forward to reading them.**

**I love Snape and Malfoy**: Glad you liked Stares, hope you like this one too.

**ANIMAL MONKEY GIRL**: Hmmm let me think…. Becky? Lol I can't believe you signed on with that name lol

**GooseyCorsair**: I will be putting up the first chapter of The Love of the Heads soon.

**Future movie maker**: They aren't stupid questions lol, but normally the portrait would stop people from going in if it were occupied. But Draco told her that he was Hermione's boyfriend so he was let in.

**Kellyx0x:** I will keep an eye out for your new fic. Let me know when you post it just in case I miss it. Thanks I agree that my paragraphs were short. But I was a little angry when I wrote that so I guess my emotions show in my writing lol.

**Samantha Cameron:** My readers are so smart. Everyone knew that Ginny and Harry got together. Not one person asked what they were up to lol Thank you for reviewing I hope you liked this chapter

**XoKaSsIeox**: I have updated and made it longer, I hope you like it

**Monica7725**: Hey, you have already sent me the chapter back and thanks for that. I will be posting up Chapter one soon. I just wanted to be a few chapters ahead before I posted. Again thanks for agreeing to be my beta you rock


	7. The Powers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so please don't sue**

**Chapter 7**

Hermione opened her eyes, to find that the room was extremely dark. She couldn't see a thing. As her eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness, she was trying to remember what had happened. She remembered talking to Draco and then walking to McGonagall's office, she never entered. It all just went… black.

Now that her eyes were adjusting she could see that she was in a small room, it had a bed in the corner which she was currently lying on. It also had a table and chair and the other side of the room, there was a little window.

She got up to investigate. She reached the window and all she could see was a dark forest, it didn't look like the Forbidden Forest. It was then that she realised that she had left Hogwarts.

"I see you're awake"

Draco was pacing Dumbledore's office, as was Ron and Harry. They had just told him everything. He had told them to stay put until he returned. That was over an hour ago.

"I can't just wait here and see what he has to say. We have to find Hermione, I have to find Hermione." Draco said as he finally sunk into a chair, he put his head into his hands. How could this happen to Hermione, to him? Everything was perfect, too perfect. He knew something would happen eventually.

They waited a further ten minutes until Dumbledore came back. Dumbledore walked onto his office with a grave look on his face.

"It seems that Miss Granger has indeed been taken of the Hogwarts ground" Harry collapsed into a nearby chair and Ron just stood stock still.

"How can that of happened, aren't there charms preventing that sort of thing?" Draco asked as he gained his voice again.

Dumbledore looked into Draco's eyes. He could see the pain, the hurt and most of all the desperation. He knew that they had developed a relationship; he didn't know how much they were in love, until now.

"There are, but it seems that whoever took her knew of the charms and found a way to overcome them. I am so sorry, I would never have thought that that were possible. I have got people searching for her as we speak, but I need to ask you a few questions about Hermione"

All three nodded, they would do anything to get her back. "Ok, first of all. Do you know if she has had a fight with anyone in the past few weeks? Someone, who would want revenge"

All three boys thought, but couldn't come up with anything. Hermione hadn't done anything to hurt anyone. She was too kind hearted for that. Draco looked up at Dumbledore.

"I can't think of anyone, she doesn't pick fights. She stays out of the way. She wouldn't harm anyone deliberately. I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt her"

Just then it hit him like a ton of bricks. It was something Lucius had written to him earlier in the year when he had learned that Draco had no intention of becoming a death eater.

_Dear Draco_

_I was disappointed to say the least when you said you didn't want to serve the dark lord. For that you will pay. You should have been honoured that he wanted to include you in his circle. You have refused him, and that is something he will not tolerate. _

_You WILL get the mark, or believe me you will suffer. There are worse fates than death._

_Lucius_

He didn't think anything of it at the time. He was used to threats from his father. But his father was in Azkaban now, wasn't he?

Dumbledore seemed to be able to read his mind. "You're father is in Azkaban, that is where I went earlier to check. He couldn't have taken her"

"What about the other death eaters? They could have taken her" Dumbledore nodded in agreement. It was true any of them could have gotten her, but not without the knowledge that Hermione was close to Draco.

"Do you have any idea where they would take her?" Draco looked at him as if he had just sprouted wings.

"How would I know? I am not a death eater. That's why we are in this situation"

"I believe he was talking to me" Snape walked past Ron and Harry and sat down in the chair next to Draco.

"He has taken her. I couldn't find out where he has taken her though. He is planning on using her to get Draco to join the dark side. They apparently know his powers."

Draco looked up suddenly "What powers?"

Dumbledore sighed. "It is time that I explain to you, something I should have told you when I noticed the change in your personality"

Draco remained silent. So they noticed his personality change huh? Not like he cared, all he cared about was Hermione, and that she was safe in his arms again as soon as possible.

"When you were born, a healer did the standard tests to see if you were a wizard or a squib. It is custom for every newborn to go through these tests however when she did the tests on you, she found some… rather interesting information. She told you mother. Your mother feared for you, she knew that Lucius would use you and your powers to help Voldermort. She didn't want that to happen, so she with held the information."

"If she withheld the information, how is it that you know?" Draco asked looking at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore chuckled "You have it in your file. We have to check every student that comes into this school"

"The information that the healer found was that you had a very rare type of magic in you. One so rare, that the last person who was reported to have it, died around four hundred years ago. It is so rare, that it hasn't been given a name. It is just known as The Power."

Draco looked on in shock; he had a rare branch of magic in his blood? "What do you mean powers? What powers do I have?"

Dumbledore sighed "You have the power to read peoples minds, without having to learn Legimacy. It also means you can block thoughts or people reading your thoughts without having to learn Occlumency. You also have the power to locate anyone you are attached too, anyone who has your blood resigning in them, or someone who has something of yours."

"So I can read peoples minds, and find someone if I want to? But only if they have my blood?"

Dumbledore nodded "Then why would they use me for the dark side?"

Again Dumbledore sighed "There is another power that you have, the most powerful of all. You can make this move with your mind; you can also freeze things in motion and blow them up. That is why they want you. That is the reason I believe they have taken Hermione. It means that anyone who crosses your path, you can read there thoughts. You can freeze them, so that they can not sun away and you can blow them all up, with one flick of your hand."

Draco was shocked, how had he not known? Surely by now, he would have noticed that something like that resides in him. Wouldn't he?

If only he knew he could do that, maybe he could have saved Hermione somehow. He looked up into Dumbledore's eyes, he looked troubled Draco knew he was hiding something and he wanted to know. Just as that thought popped into his head, so did another one 'I know that you will have read my mind as soon as you could, I could not say this in front of anyone but you. So I am telling you with my mind. Hermione is in grave danger I believe that they will do anything to get your power. Your father is in Azkaban, but only for now. I am sure that they will find out a way to get him out. I need you to think, does Hermione have anything of yours with her? Even it is only a quill; it will help you to find her'

Draco shook his head "no."

"No what?" Ron asked as he eyed Draco suspiciously

Draco looked at him and read his mind "No, I was not aware of this before Weasley. I love Hermione with all my heart, I would have done anything to have stopped her from being taken" He then looked at Dumbledore purposely "and I will do anything to get her back"

"Who are you?" Hermione asked as she sat up on the bed.

There was a soft chuckle "Someone who you shouldn't have trusted, someone who knew what that little boyfriend of yours could do, someone who knew that he would do anything to find you. Someone who knew that he would do anything for you"

She heard a pop and then someone whisper. She heard another pop and the attention was back to her.

"It seems that your boyfriend and friends are aware of your disappearance. They are not smart enough to find you, yet. Not until I send that boyfriend of yours a clue"

Hermione sat still, listening. She knew that voice, but where from. It reminded her of someone she loves; someone she never thought could betray her. Just as she realised who it was, they walked out from under the cover of the shadows.

Hermione whimpered and collapsed against the wall. "D...Dad?"

**A/n: Sorry about the cliffy but I had to end it here. Lol**

**deadlyabyss12:** Lol no problem here was another one for you.

Samantha Cameron: Lol thank you, I like a bit of enthusiasm in a reviewer. Hope you liked that chapter

**Random gal**: His father is alive but is in Azkaban

**Future movie maker:** Thanks for reviewing, no Lucius didn't take her, he was in Azkaban at the time

**I love Snape and Malfoy: **I hope I didn't take too long for you

**NikoleMalfoy:** Thank you, I think I have read your fic, if not remind me and I will make sure that I do

**Kellyx0x:** sorry to hear about the new fic, I hope you come up with something you like soon, love Pandemonium (sp?) it was good. I recommend anyone who reads this to read Pandemonium it's awesome.

**Monica7725**: Lol, Ron is a normal teenage boy, who gets over his crushes fast as soon as someone else comes into the picture. Thanks for the review talk soon

**DanRadcliffe5666**: It wasn't Lucius. At least not directly anyway


	8. The explanation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so please do not sue**

**A/n: Sorry for the lack of post lately, I have been EXTREMELY busy with work the past few weeks.**

**Chapter 8**

"Dad I don't understand, what are you doing here? Where am I?" Hermione was so scared; this couldn't be her dad it couldn't be. It had to be an impostor, someone under the poly juice potion. There is no chance that her father would betray her and kidnap her.

Her father only laughed "For someone who was meant to be smart, you sure don't catch on very quick do you? Well let me explain"

------------------------------------------------

Draco was getting more worried by the second; they hadn't heard a thing about Hermione.

Harry and Ron were with him; even thought they hated each other, there love for Hermione made them put their arguments aside. They had to find her, in one way or another they all needed her.

To Draco, she was the light to his darkness; she was the hope and love in his otherwise empty heart. He couldn't lose her, if he lost her, he had lost himself. If she was dead Draco would feel it. He knew that much, he knew she was alive, but was she safe?

To Ron she was a best friend, someone he could rely on, some one who will call him on his stupidity. She was the one person who could understand him but still tell him if he was in the wrong. Plus she was the one who got him and Becky together; he had to thank her for that.

To Harry she was the same as Ron, a best friend, someone he could rely on, but she was also a sister to him. Growing up with only Dudley his whole life until Hogwarts, made him wish that he had a sister, and then he wouldn't have felt alone. Hermione was just that, his sister, and he couldn't lose her.

None of them could lose her, and no one could understand why she was taken. It was beyond them to think of someone who would want to, or could harm her. They all seek the answer to that question, but at that exact moment, Hermione was the one to find it.

-------------------------------------------------

"There are a few things you need to know for a start, I am a wizard. Your mother is a muggle, but I am a wizard I just never told her, or you. When I met her, I was completely in love with her; I left all of my wizarding life behind me to live as a muggle with her.

"I would have risked life and limb for her. When you were born, I had hoped that you would be a squib. That way I wouldn't have to explain why I had lied to my wife for so many years. I was so happy when you showed no sign of magic in you. That was until you turned 7. You started to do wand less magic without even knowing it. Your mother just assumed that you were clumsy and were always knocking things over, but I knew different. I had after all been looking for the signs since you were born. They were growing more frequent when you were around 10 nearly 11 and I knew that we would be getting a letter for you.

"Normally the parents would put their child on the waiting list as soon as they were born. I decided not too, after all if you didn't go to Hogwarts you wouldn't learn that you were a witch and would be none the wiser. Apparently my father saw fit to enrol you himself. He always was an interfering twit."

He paused and looked at Hermione, knowing that this was probably so shocking for her, finding out that her father was a wizard and all. If that didn't shock her the rest would.

"When we got your letter I acted just as surprised as your mother did, well I didn't act. I was surprised the letter had come but I knew what it meant when you two didn't. I pretended to go along with the thoughts that I was a muggle and you were just, exceptional. I continued that charade until about a month or so ago. I was confronted by a man, I recognised him from the platform, he had a son that was in your year. He said that as soon as he saw me he could tell that I was a wizard.

"He started to talk to me about his son, and his job. He was quite high in the social standing. Lucius Malfoy is his name."

Hermione gasped at that, Lucius and her dad? How had she not known that her father was a wizard? How had Lucius known? When Hermione remained silent her father continued.

"He asked of my reasons for leaving the wizarding world. I said because of my wife, that I loved her. He asked if I still loved her, or whether I was still with her out of habit. It wasn't until I thought about it that I realised that I didn't love her anymore. So I left. I went to Lucius and he took me in. Said he would get me a job and help me out, after all he was a friend. He took me to The Dark Lord, he made me see, made me realise what filth walked the earth. I am a pure blood, so obviously he liked me, you however, he didn't.

"He told me of how you helped Harry Potter stop him from regaining a body for so long, he was angry and wanted you dead. That is the reason why you are here. To make sure that you are dead, that and to get your little boyfriend here"

"Enough!" came from the shadows. Hermione, who by now had tears streaming down her face turned to where the voice was. Walking out of the shadows was Voldermort.

Hermione shivered as she looked into his glowing red eyes, if you could call them that. They were really just slits where his eyes would be, not unlike a snake.

He advanced on Hermione, "She knows enough. Tell me Hermione." He was now looking directly to her; she felt the shudder pass though her entire being. "How is it, that you could help Harry stop me? But also fall in love with one of my death eater's son?"

Hermione surveyed him "Because he is nothing like his father, he is pure, he is gentle and kind. He would never kill for the fun of it. He is a decent person, while his father serves a peace of scum"

"Crucio" Voldermort placed the curse on her, and she screamed out in pain, tears flowing quickly. "I will not be spoken to like that, especially from a filthy mudblood like you"

Hermione got her breath, speaking with much more confidence that she felt "Well that's funny, aren't you a mudblood? Your father, he was a muggle. Bet that pissed you off huh? Did you tell your death eaters that? That the very cause they were fighting for was so contradictive? You want to rid the world of mudbloods? Then you better start with the foulest one. You better turn that wand at yourself, and pray that it is a quick swift death."

Voldermort stared at her in disbelief "I should kill you know, and I would without a second thought if I didn't need you for bate. He would know that you were dead. He feels the bond between the two of you. He knows you are alive and it is only a matter of time until he realises that he can use that bond to find you. Until then, I would sleep. Wouldn't want him to come to your rescue looking like a tired old hag, would you?"

He walked out, Hermione's father following silently. Why did they want Draco? It can't be because he had betrayed them could it? No they were used to that by now.

She shrunk into the far corner, covered by the darkness and closed her eyes.

**A/n: Ok another chapter done, I hope you liked it.**

**sleepy and dopey**: Cool, I don't think I have ever converted someone before.

**Etcies**: Thanks, I guess that's one of the draw backs when writing as it comes. This isn't a planned out fic, the plot develops on its own somehow

**Kellyx0x**: .:Grins:. I know It was evil of me but I couldn't help it, I wanted a little suspense.

**HPfanatic53072**: thanks, I hope you liked this chapter

**future movie maker:** Lol thanks, there are skeletons in every ones closet. Hermione's dad just happens to have a wand in his.

**I love Snape and Malfoy**: Lol when I was writing it, I was thinking who should I chose? Some would just be too obvious, so I thought her dad, lol

**Monica7725**: Yup lol. It Really is her dad. I had this discussion with my best friend who reads this and she was convinced that someone had the potion and it was just Voldermort or Lucius. I assure you that Lucius is in Azkaban, at least for now

**DanRadcliffe5666:** Yeah I thought that as I was writing it, I am a super fan of charmed so maybe that was kind of inspiration, lol

**Samantha Cameron**: Lol, I think that Draco would do more than freeze them and run, besides he needs to learn to control his power before he can use it on a room full of very powerful wizards

**deadlyabyss12:** No problem lol. I didn't leave this one on a cliffy.


	9. Dumbledores plan

Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue.

A/n: I am so sorry; I know it has been forever since I have updated this. I am trying to complete all of my fics one by one. Starting with the oldest first, so The Love of The Heads has taken priority. It only has 3 or 4 more chapters left and then I will be updating this more frequently.

Chapter 9

Hermione woke up with a stiff neck and a stiff back. She could still hear her fathers words in her head, how is it possible that her father, a man she thought she could trust with her life, after all he had given it to her, how could he be so evil?

Hermione lay for what felt like hours trying to think if there were any signs that her father was anything, but loving in the past, but she couldn't find one. That led her to believe that he had been brainwashed of some sort by Voldermort, but if that was the case, why hadn't he told Hermione or her mother about him being a wizard?

As she lay there she also thought of what Voldermort had said, Draco could feel her? Feel that she was alive? If that was true maybe she could contact him. But before she even had chance to think of how she could do that a house elf popped into the room carrying a tray.

"Master said to bring you this, said you must eat for he needs you to be strong for when the bait turns up."

The house elf put the tray on the floor, and left. Hermione who had always felt sorry for house elf's felt nothing but hate for this one, even though it probably didn't know any better, it was helping Voldermort, and anything or anyone who would do that must be evil. That included, her father. Hermione started to eat the food, he wouldn't poison her. He needed her, so there was no point in not eating. She was hungry.

Draco stood in his room, throwing things into the air and freezing them, and then blowing them up.

He had been trying for the past hour to get this right, his aim had improved immensely but he found that the more he thought of Hermione the better his power got. The more determined he was to find her, the better his aim got.

He loved Hermione will all of his heart, that wasn't a secret, his powers however where.

He had tried picking up on Hermione's thoughts but he couldn't. She didn't have anything that belonged to him, did he? He kept trying to think, but nothing came to him.

As he grew more agitated he started to blow up objects that he hadn't meant to or freeze things that he hadn't planned on freezing. He eventually walked down to get some food from the great hall.

He saw Ron and Harry sitting together with there heads together talking, he walked over to them, not caring about the whispers surrounding him. Ron and Harry looked up at Draco, not shouting at him as the rest of the Gryffindor table where expecting, they shuffled over so that Draco could join them.

"Have you though of anything yet?" Draco asked.

"No, we keep trying to think of where they would have taken her, but we keep coming up with blanks. Have you been practicing out your powers?" Harry said as he began to eat.

"Yeah I have, they will be useful. I can't believe that I haven't realised I had them before, and I can't believe that my mother of all people didn't tell me. I wish I would have known earlier, I would have been able to help Hermione. But listen, I think I might have an idea where they have taken Hermione."

Ron and Harry immediately looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at them, trying to listen to what they were saying. "Draco, everyone can hear us."

Draco nodded in understanding, so he decided to talk to them like he did with Dumbledore. "Ok I will do it this way. Carry on eating so that people will think that we are just thinking or whatever."

Harry and Ron just nodded and carried on eating "I think they have taken her to my dad's old house. Before he inherited the Malfoy Manor he and my mum live in a house in France. He never goes there now; it's far too small for his liking I think. My mum however loves it, so they still own it. They haven't been there in years, but I think he might take her there.

"I know that he will expect me to come, and I know he knows about my powers. So I really don't have that much of an advantage, so I'm hoping you guys will help me get her, maybe we can find a spell that will give you some of my powers, or at least find some extra ones of your own. What do you think?" Draco looked up from his food looking hopeful.

Harry looked at Ron both agreeing in one look. "Count us in." said Harry. Draco looked up at Dumbledore and saw that he had a little twinkle in his eye. Maybe more than one person alive has The Power. Or at least he knows how to read minds. He was a fool to think Dumbledore was a crazed fool. He was a great wizard, and a great man. He would help get Hermione back, Draco knew it.

No one came to see Hermione for what felt like days, she was sure it was probably only a few hours. But the fact was that she hadn't got anyone to see, anyone to talk to or anything to do, but worry about Draco.

She knew Draco could handle himself, but she also knew that he would do anything for her, and that scared her. What if he got himself killed? What if he tried to take on his father, or her father or Voldermort on his own? That was something she couldn't bring herself to think about too much.

She just hoped that whatever Draco did, he would do it using his brain. He was very smart, and if he used his brain he would be able to think logically. That was part of the reason that she fell in love with him in the first place. That and his heart, but his looks didn't hurt either.

Suddenly the door opened. It was another house elf. They had been coming regularly with food for her, and then popped out. However before this one could do that Hermione grabbed its arm.

"I don't want to hurt you, or alarm you, but will you please tell me where I am?" Hermione asked looking into the scared elf's eyes.

"Miss I would like to help you but I am sworn to secrecy. I can not tell you where we are. I can not tell you which country we are in, or whose home we are in. I am sorry."

To anyone else that would have upset them, but Hermione saw what the elf was doing. So they weren't in England anymore that would help if Draco or someone else would know she was in someone's house that was helping Voldermort. But who?

She also figured that some one was monitoring the room, if they hadn't of been, the elf would have just said out right where they were. Wouldn't she?

Hermione decided that she would have to think about, what questions she could ask the house elf that would help her get her answers, without anyone being the wiser.

Dumbledore was pacing his office; he knew what Draco, Harry and Ron were planning. They would travel use their brooms under the cover of the night, try to fly to France and get Hermione.

However Dumbledore knew they would get to Hermione, however leaving with her was another thing entirely. They all knew it was a trap. Dumbledore just had to think how he could get all kids out, alive.

He had already alerted the order, however there was one more person he had yet to contact. That would be exceptionally difficult. But if he coached Draco right and had a little help from Harry they could do it. Dumbledore wrote a letter and gave it to Fawkes.

"Get this to Draco please." Fawkes nodded and disappeared. Dumbledore sat in his chair and pulled his pensive in front of him. It would take a lot of power on Draco's part and an old ancient spell on his part, but he would help end this war and get Hermione back if it was the last thing he would do.

A/n: Hope you liked it, I'm not so happy with it myself, but it's the best I can do for now, I have to rush out.

**Samantha Cameron**: Thanks for the review; I am so sorry for not updating.

**Future Movie Maker**: I am so sorry for not updating, please forgive me. I hope you liked this chapter.

**Deadlyabyss12:** Again I am sorry for the delay. Hope you continue to read this.

**Monica7725**: Hey, I decided to update this one as I only have three or so chapters left of The Love of The Heads.


	10. Packing

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so don't sue.**

**A/n: Ok now that The Love of the Heads is finished I can concentrate more on this. I hope you will continue to read and review despite the lack of updates recently. I will try my hardest to get out as many updates as possible. Although I am not too sure how long this one will be.**

**Chapter 10**

Draco looked up to see Fawkes flying towards him. Fawkes landed on Draco's desk and dropped the letter that he had been holding in his beak. Draco gave the phoenix a smile and opened the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know that you are planning to leave to France and save Hermione. You are probably even packing as you receive this. However I ask you not to go just yet. I have an idea that will help you get to Hermione, save her and eliminate Lord Voldemort all in one go. I hope that you will at least hear what I have to say. As soon as you receive this, and choose to listen to me. Get Harry Potter and come to my office._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Draco looked up from the letter smiling. Hermione would be safe and the war would be over. Of course he would listen to Dumbledore. He immediately went looking for Harry.

It took ten minutes to find Harry. Draco found him in the Library looking up some sort of spells. Draco told Harry about the letter and then the two went to talk to Dumbledore.

However as they reached the gargoyles that stand guard of the Headmaster's office, neither knew the password. As usual they both started blurting out various sweets; however the gargoyles rolled their eyes.

"You are allowed entrance without a password; it is the headmasters wish that you enter his office."

The gargoyles moved and they jumped onto the revolving stairs. As they opened the door they saw Dumbledore sitting behind his desk with a book open. As soon as they had walked in Dumbledore had looked up.

"Well I am glad you decided to listen to me. Take a seat I will explain everything."

Hermione had been asking the house elves questions every time that they came into the room. The house elves seemed very co operative and answered her question, giving Hermione little subtle hints that no one else would have picked up.

So far she has found out that she is somewhere in France, the house is quite small and the people holding her captive are constantly waiting for someone and keep arguing.

She knew that they were waiting for Draco she just hoped that if he did come to find her, that he would have a plan.

As usual, she sat there, thinking about Draco, her dad, Lucius and Voldemort. There wasn't much else to think about, other than the fact that she was missing school. She would have to do a lot of catching up if she got back. If, that sparked worry in her, what if she wasn't going to go back? What if she wasn't saved, what if Draco had moved on? She immediately started to cry, for the first time since she had been kidnapped she thought about the things that could go wrong.

"It's been over a week, he isn't going to come. I say we just storm the school and take him from there ourselves." Hermione's father was sitting near a fire place in some old study.

"I know my son, he has changed. He would do anything for the mudblood… he loves her. He will do anything to save her. He must know about his powers by now, Dumbledore would have told him. It is only a matter of time. We just have to wait." Lucius replied calmly.

"I hope you are right, because if you aren't, then all of this would be for nothing. Kidnapping Hermione would have been for nothing, we could have used another plan, another direction of attack. I just hope that our only chance hasn't been wasted. She knows what I am now; there would be no recovery from that.

"I am right, and do not doubt our plan. He will be here, maybe not unprepared and maybe not alone, but he will be here, and like I have already said. It's just a matter of time."

Lucius walked out of the study and towards Hermione's room. Death Eaters were watching her every move in shifts. It was Nott's turn.

"What has happened?" Lucius asked as he walked up to the monitor that Hermione's father had suggested they use to watch her.

"Nothing much, the house elves have been giving her food. She's eating it and she either sleeps or just sits on the bed in the corner, quietly thinking to herself. I would say she is slowly going mad, thinking of what could happen to her, or worse Draco. She has been muttering in her sleep though. Something about France, I think she knows where we are." Nott replied.

"That would not surprise me. She is after all a smart witch, she would come in useful. Once Draco has been captured we may have to find out just how much she knows." Lucius gave an evil laugh and walked away. Nott just shook his head and laughed a little.

Draco and Harry were walking out of Dumbledore's office. "This might just work. Do you think he is up to it? The spell I mean?"

Harry nodded "Of course. Have you ever seen him when he is angry, and I mean angry, livid?"

Draco shook his head.

"I have, it was so scary, he didn't have the twinkle in his eyes, he didn't have is amused expression, he was pure anger. It radiated from him in waves, everyone around him immediately cowers. That's why Voldemort is scared of him; he is a lot more powerful than he lets on. I know he can do this, I just hope we can pull it off."

Both boys walked towards their dorms, getting ready for what was to happen that night. It would take a lot of concentration, power and motivation. All of which neither were lacking.

Tonight would be the test of their lives, if they could get through this. They could get through anything.

**A/N: I know it's kind of short but I have got hand cramps. I will do replies next chapter.**


	11. Inside the manor part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so please don't sue.**

**A/n: I had trouble writing this, as you know HBP is out and I have finished it, and some of its contents shook me a little BUT this was never going to happen anyway so it doesn't really matter, right, on with the story.**

**Thanks to my awesome beta Monica7725, you are really great.**

**Chapter 11**

Draco and Harry returned to Dumbledore's office later that night as planned. Harry had his invisibility cloak as did Draco.

"Sugar mice." Harry said as he walked by the gargoyle. He was immediately granted access.

As Harry and Draco ascended the stairs, both started to feel nervous. It was time, and they couldn't turn back, not that either wanted too. Dumbledore was already seated behind his desk as they arrived, but stood as soon as he saw them.

"Right, I just want to make one thing clear, if anything happens to me, do not wait for me or try and help me. Get Hermione, stick to your side of the plan. Ok?"

Both boys nodded but both knew that if that situation arose, neither would be able to leave. Dumbledore picked up an old book and motioned the boys to touch it. "As soon as we touch ground, split up, go and do your bit. Put on your cloaks now."

Both did as they were told and both touched the book, immediately they felt the familiar tug at the navel. It was over in a matter of seconds and all three people touched the ground. Automatically Harry ran for the back entrance to the manor, Draco to the side and Dumbledore walked to the front door as if his presence was expected.

Draco slipped into the side door that was normally only used for the house elves. From here he would be able to find out where Hermione was hidden as none of the elves could deny him anything.

As soon as he entered the door he noticed that Nott was there, eating a sandwich. "_Petrificus Totalus" _the death eater immediately fell to the floor binding unable to move, the house elves however did nothing, he was not their master they felt no guilt for his current state. Draco immediately threw off his cloak. All of the house elves bent low to him in a bow.

"Get up, get up I don't have time for this. Where is my father keeping Hermione?" He looked around at the house elves expectantly.

"Master is keeping Miss in the dungeons young master." The house elf doubled over again in a bow.

"Thank you and I order you not to alert my father to my presence, have you got that?"

All of the house elves bowed "Yes, Young Master."

Draco threw back on the cloak and ran out of the kitchen; he ran as fast as he could to the back door, he had to meet Harry there to let him in as that door was never open. He didn't encounter anyone on the way.

As he reached the door, he tapped it with his wand and it flew open. "Potter?" Draco whispered.

"I'm here, where is she?" Harry answered somewhere to Draco's left.

"She's in the dungeons. Go down the hall and meet Dumbledore, but check in the third door on the right first. There will be the book that Dumbledore needs in there. I will get Hermione and meet you in the saloon. See you soon, and good luck."

"Good luck." Harry replied and both set off in their own directions, Harry towards the door Draco had pointed out, and Draco to the dungeons.

Draco ran down three flights of stairs to get to the bottom dungeon, he knew that was where she would be hidden, but before he got to the door of the dungeon he suddenly realised something. Someone would be watching her.

He backed up a flight and saw that a door was slightly open. He looked inside to see McNair watching Hermione on a screen. Hermione looked fine, a little bit too skinny perhaps, but fine.

Draco slid in the door and watched as McNair was ordering a house elf to get him some food. The house elf nodded and Disapperated out of the room.

Draco whispered, "McNair, guess who." McNair jumped out of his chair and withdrew his wand ready for battle. "How do you expect to curse me, when you can not even see me?" McNair just sent of some random curse's, none of which were near him.

"You made a mistake in helping Lucius; you should know that I am not going to kill you, although I ought too. I will leave you to Lucius because when finds out you let Hermione get away, he will kill you."

McNair only laughed, "You have no chance at getting her out of this castle alive."

Draco shook his head "Then you do not know me. _Petrificus Totalus."_

Once again another death eater was put into a full body bind. He ran down the last flight of the stairs and opened the door. Hermione jumped up straight away, no one had entered through the door since she had last spoken to her father and Lucius.

This time however she could see no one, but automatically felt warm, she knew straightaway who it was.

"Draco? Where are you?" she asked looking towards the open door. She heard him chuckle.

"I could never hide from you, not even when I am invisible." He took of his cloak and ran to her. He pulled her into a hug so tight that she couldn't really breathe.

When he finally released her, he pulled her in for a long, slow, passionate kiss. She sighed, so happy to be back in his arms again.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Hermione and Draco separated immediately but never leaving each others embraces. Lucius was standing in front of them, smiling.

"I knew you would come back for her, I knew you had become soft, maybe I can change your mind Draco?"

Draco laughed "You're kidding me right? Oh I forgot, you don't kid. Well I think that kidnapping the love of my life pretty much means no.

Draco walked forward holding Hermione's hand. Lucius stopped them, "I do not think so Draco, do you think that you can just walk in here uninvited and take my guest?"

"I think that this was once my home, so I can come and go as I please and considering your _guest _was mine to begin with, yes I can just walk in and leave."

When Lucius attempted to stop them again Draco froze him, or at least tried too. Lucius remained unfrozen. "Tut, tut, Draco. You think I wouldn't expect that. I have this."

Lucius produced a necklace. "This will automatically stop any off your power to hurt me." Lucius laughed as Draco's eyes widened as he realised that his powers were useless. Until he felt Hermione grab his wand out of his pocket.

"_Accio necklace" _

"NO!" Lucius shouted as he realised what was happening but could do nothing. As soon as the necklace left Lucius' neck, Draco had frozen him.

"Come on, the freeze never lasts long, we need to go now." Draco said as he was pulling Hermione up the stairs.

Harry had just left Draco and already ran into trouble. A Death Eater was in his path, and was blocking the door which Draco had told him to go into.

"_Impedimenta." _Harry whispered and the Death Eater froze immediately.

"_Wingardium Leviosa."_

Harry levitated the death eater into a closet and locked the door using the _colloportus _spell.

Harry was then free to enter the room, however there were more people in this room, instead of trying to tackle them all, Harry decided to creep around the room and steal the book from the desk in the far corner. However one of the Death Eaters saw that the door had opened and immediately drew his wand. Harry drew a breath. He walked up behind the Death Eater and whispered "_Petrificus Totalus" _and because the Death Eater was already seated no one noticed the difference.

Harry made his way across the room with ease and picked up the book, he made his way back and almost reached the door before one of the Death Eaters jumped up. Harry thought that he had been caught out, but immediately remembered that he was under the cloak and stood still.

"You cheated!"

"You are just a bad loser, sit back down." Replied another Death Eater, they were just playing a game of chess. Harry breathed again and slowly made his way to the door. He chose the exact moment to open the door and slip out as one of the Death Eaters roared in rage at losing once again.

He then headed to the hall to meet Dumbledore. Dumbledore was merely standing in the middle of the hallway talking to a house elf as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Harry rushed to his side whispered to Dumbledore that he had the book. To which Dumbledore nodded.

Now they just had to wait for Draco and Hermione in the saloon.

"Hermione, when we get to the saloon, just off the entrance hall, we will see Dumbledore, but Harry should be in there too, underneath his invisibility cloak, no doubt that Lucius will be in there and probably Voldemort too. We must stay quiet until I can freeze them all and then we can do the spell. Ok?"

Hermione nodded, wanted to keep quiet. "Ok, here goes."

As they entered the saloon, Draco and Hermione saw that no one was moving all the people in the room were just staring at each other.

Dumbledore was smiling, obviously amused, while Voldemort, Lucius, Hermione's father and a few Death Eaters were glaring at him. Draco took a breath and had his hands ready to freeze them, when he felt Hermione shiver.

He looked at her and she was staring at the man next to Lucius. "Do you know him?" Draco whispered and Hermione nodded.

"He's my… he was my father."

**A/n: Not many chapters left in this. Maybe two left. I hope you liked it and I hope that it was a bit longer for you guys.**

**CrazyForWill: **I'm glad that you enjoyed it.

**The Gryffindor Drummer: **Thanks, not long left now until this finishes.

**VampireMasquerade: **I'm glad you liked it, and I hope you enjoyed this

chapter.

**Monica7725: **Lol thanks.


	12. Inside the manor part 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

**A/n:** I hang my head in shame, I know it has been forever since I updated, and for that I am sooooo sorry. My life has been a little hectic to say the least. I had a spare hour or two on my hands and jumped at the chance to write. I hope you enjoy.

**This has Book 6 spoilers in beware. **

**Chapter 12**

Before anything else could be said Draco had frozen everyone in the room. As he had not yet mastered freezing only the people he wanted too, he had to stand in front of Harry, Dumbledore and Hermione to unfreeze them.

"Hermione, I had no idea he would be here, I didn't even know…." Draco began but Hermione had silenced him with a wave of his hand.

"He is no longer my father, he betrayed me, my mother and everything that he has ever done. Do what you have too."

Draco gave her a small smile, to show how much he was proud of her.

"Right lets get this thing started. Harry you ready?"

Harry nodded and positioned himself in front of Voldermort in a duel stance with his wand outstretched. He looked back to Dumbledore "I'm ready."

Professor Dumbledore then began circling Voldermort, Lucius and Hermione's father, chanting in a language no one else had heard before.

"Draco, what is he doing?" Hermione asked in a hush voice.

"He's calling the ancient blood line of the Potters. Then he plans to channel all of their power and magic into Harry. When that has been done, he will be very weak. That is what I am mainly here for. I will keep everyone at bay with my powers and keep them from attacking him."

Hermione just stared at him. "You're going to let Harry face Voldermort alone?"

"Hermione, that is his destiny, his fight. Let him do what he needs too. My father however will be left to me. I will keep him frozen until Potter has finished and everyone will leave and leave my father to me."

"No! I won't let you do that alone." Draco just looked back at her, and gave her a look that meant 'I have to do this, for me and for you."

"What do you want to happen to your father?" Draco asked.

"Whatever needs to be done, he is no father to me. Kill him; send him to Azkaban I really don't care."

While Draco and Hermione had been talking Dumbledore had finished the chanting and Draco could clearly see the Potter matriarch hovering around.

Just then a blinding flash went through the room as the spirits one by one entered Harry making his eyes glow white by the time his mother and father had entered him. Harry looked at Draco and smiled. "Were ready, unfreeze him."

Draco pushed Hermione behind him and made sure that Dumbledore was safe behind him, he was slumped in a chair obviously drained. He then unfroze Voldermort and only him. He just stared about wildly and as he noticed Dumbledore nearly passed out he grinned at Harry.

"Just you and me boy, lets test that prophecy of ours now." He hissed out.

"Yeah I guess we will, but I already know the ending." Harry was talking in a low, angry whisper. "You took my family, you hurt my friends, and you killed and hurt hundreds, maybe thousands of innocent people."

"Harry, Harry you are merely sounding off my accomplishments. Anyone would think you were praising me." Voldermort almost laughed out.

"_SILENCIO!"_ Voldermorts eyes widened at once. A simple spell was used but with so much force behind it, made him realise that Harry was not the only one in this battle.

"You have said enough and have done enough. It his time for this to end. _Accio Horcruxes"_

The room glowed, and Voldermorts eyes widened further more in fear as he tried to run, a mere flick of Harry's wand made him stop instantaneously.

"At the moment I am calling all of your Horcruxes, each and every single one is coming here this minute. I will destroy them all, every last piece of your small and black soul. Then I will finish you; kill you, just like you have done to so many."

Just then a few glowing white balls came flowing towards Harry, when he was sure that they were all there he cast a spell which Dumbledore had taught him, to re-bind the Horcruxes back to Voldermort.

"To finish this …. _Avada Kedavra_" The blinding green light came and Voldermort was no more. Harry nodded to Draco and Draco pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Finite."_ Then one by one the Potter matriarch left Harry's body. All of them lingering to say goodbye.

"We are so proud of what you have become. We will see you again Harry. We love you." Came from his mother and father just as they were disappearing. Once again Harry's family had saved him.

"Harry, get Dumbledore out of here. Me and Hermione will sort these out."

Harry just nodded, helped Dumbledore up and just before he left turned round "Thanks for everything mate."

A/n: Okay I know it's not very long, but I am trying. There will be one chapter left to this I think and that's it. I hope you liked it, let me know if you did or didn't.


End file.
